Lipstick Lesbians
by Bri-chan
Summary: What's with the lipstick? you asked, almost casually. [YamatoKouya]


Though you had been trained very well, you were still in disbelief when Nagisa showed you your new Sacrifice. You were one of her favorites, yet the thought of having a Sacrifice already was beyond you.

Yet there she was. Perky, beautiful, smiling at you like you were sunshine to a dying flower. You were rendered speechless for a few moments, and Nagisa, growing bored with your lack of reaction, left the room, leaving the two of you alone.

Her lips quirked wider. "Hello… Kouya, is it?"

You nodded, shakily at first, then you almost corrected yourself with a firmer nod.

She giggled softly at your display. "Kouya," she breathed, drawing out the syllables as if they were a particularly sweet wine. Her voice sent tingles down your spine. No one had ever talked to you like that at all. She beckoned you with a finger, and you unwittingly walked closer to her, a fly to honey. "I couldn't wait until I met my Fighter," she said as if she was sharing a secret, "And I'm definitely not disappointed."

You blinked, puzzled. "Really? But we just met!" you interject nervously.

She let out a chuckle. "So? What does that matter?" She reached out for your hand, and she pulled it to rest over her heart. You could faintly feel her heart beat under your palm, and it was almost beating as fast as your own. "I can feel it here." Red blossomed across your face at the words, and she smiled sweetly at you. "Can't you feel it?"

With her softly uttered words, you finally knew what she meant. "Yes."

* * *

You glanced around at the busy café and asked, "Why did we decide to meet up here?" 

"Because it's a date, silly," she said affectionately.

You blush slightly and turn back towards her. This time, you take the time to take in her appearance. She is as beautiful as before – no, even more beautiful, you realize. One thing that stood out was her lips, which were colored brightly with red lipstick.

"What's with the lipstick?" you asked, almost casually.

"What, you don't like it?" she pouted.

You stared at her lips again and realized that you liked it on her. She struck you to be a vibrant person – which that lipstick embodies. So you smile, very softly. "Of course I like it."

She blinked, then laughed. "Then what's the problem? You're asking useless questions, Kouya"

Your eyes narrowed. "It wasn't a useless question! I was just wondering, because…" You felt silly for admitting your fleeting thought. "Girls only wear lipstick when they… _like_ someone."

She giggled, and fluttered her eyelashes coyly. "But I do," she said, her voice laced with innuendo.

The statement left you flustered, as your cheeks flamed bright red, to match her lipstick. You eyed her lips again and you wondered, for just a brief moment, what it would be like if –

No. She was probably teasing you, you thought. "That's great," you said, voice cracking just a little.

She stared intensely into your eyes, dazzling you with her pretty eyes, and her crimson lips lifted into a predatory smile. "It is," she said huskily.

* * *

The next time you meet, you were in the park. She was sitting on a swing, looking sad and lonely, which went against everything you knew about her. So you rushed over to her, and awkwardly sat next to her on a swing. She heard the noise and turned to look at you, which brought a smile to her face. 

"Hi Yamato," you greeted, smiling back. You couldn't help it; her smile was infectious. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" she laughed. "I'm great, now that you're here."

Her flirtatious words never failed to make you blush, and you look ahead to hide it. "You're welcome?"

She giggled at your words, and the sounds caused you to look back at her. Your eyes immediately drop to her lips, and a strange sadness filled you when you realized that she wasn't wearing lipstick that day. "I… was just having some problems with Nagisa-sensei," she confessed softly, her eyes crestfallen.

You moved your hand to cover hers in comfort, and you wondered briefly when you became that bold. "I'm sorry," you said, your empathy showing through your simple words.

She looked down at the hand covering her own, and with a wicked grin, she entwined her fingers with yours and stood up. "Come on! Let's do something," she exclaimed, pulling you up.

The sudden change in mood didn't take you aback, this time. Instead, you nodded, and she merrily led you away from the swings. You let her, partially because she was your Sacrifice. But more because she was Yamato, and holding her hand sent warmth all through your body.

She didn't travel very far, deciding to settle on a park bench. She sat down abruptly, bringing you down with her. You looked at her, nonplussed. "I thought you wanted to do something."

"Oh, I do," she said, inching closer to you until your bodies were lightly touching. She leaned up to whisper in your ear, "Hold me, Kouya?"

The closeness and the warm breath against your ear made strong shivers move through you. How could have you possibly refused her request? Awkwardly, you moved your arm and settled it around her slim body. She sighed and moved closer, shifting to make herself comfortable against your body. With a content smile she whispered "Thank you," lightly, almost inaudibly.

Those words made you feel happier than anything else that day.

* * *

She invited you to her home next, which didn't make you feel as nervous as you thought it would have. 

But you took that thought back when you walked into her room. There, she sprawled out on the bed, wearing only a bra – which were showcasing her generous breasts – and panties. Blood rushed to your face quickly as you took in her appearance.

When she grinned wickedly at you, you noticed that the crimson lipstick had returned. With Yamato in this position, your earlier fantasy came back to you – how it would be like to kiss her.

She beckoned you with her finger, and you still can't resist her pull. You walked until your knees hit the edge of her bed, but couldn't bring yourself to move closer.

"Do you remember what you said about lipstick?" she asked casually, as if you were there just for a chat and she wasn't half-naked. You nodded dumbstruck, unable to form coherent words. "You said that girls only wear it when they _like_ someone. Guess what, Kouya?" She sat up from her position. "I like _you_."

Your eyes widened, and your cheeks become even redder as she grabbed your arm and pulled you onto the bed. As enticing as her body was, the thing you focused on the most was the vivid red of her lips. You found yourself leaning in unconsciously, and she leaned in to meet you half way.

The kiss was soft, and you closed your eyes as you lost yourself in the new sensation. Her lips felt like silk, velvet, all of the softest fabrics in the world and you felt like you could kiss her forever. She parted her lips slightly and you couldn't help it; your tongue slipped into her warm mouth and you marveled at her taste – she tasted of the sweetest red wine, and suddenly you were an alcoholic because you couldn't get enough of her taste.

She withdrew from the kiss slowly, sucking on your tongue along the way, making you purr like a kitten. Messy crimson lips curled into an unholy smile, she asked, "Do you like me, Kouya?"

Your mind still reeling, you could only respond to her question with another kiss, and that's when you knew you belonged to her.


End file.
